


To Travel Hopefully

by mnemosyne



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne/pseuds/mnemosyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Finn x Poe drabbles and short fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Travel Hopefully

“I didn’t thank you,” Finn says. His voice for all he’s clearly trying to keep it quiet, is a sudden break in the quiet of the room. He’s hovering, hands in pockets in the doorway. Poe glances up from where he’s sitting on his bed and smiles, before deliberately shifting the focus of his attention just slightly away. Finn, he knows, isn’t yet comfortable with scrutiny, and there’s something in him that can understand, recognise the signs of a man still learning the size of his space in the universe.

“No you did not,” he replies to a speck of dirt on the side of his bunk. He scratches, almost idly, at it with a thumbnail. “For what, exactly?”

There’s a slight pause and a half-suppressed word before Finn answers. “The jacket, obviously.”

“Ah, right, right. You know,  _I_  thought you were going to mention the slick piloting that saved our asses before.” He heaves a large, long-suffering sigh and is rewarded by a snort of laughter, rather closer than the doorway. Finn has stepped into the room, is now leaning a little stiffly against at wall; one foot swings out, stopping just before it connects with Poe’s shin.

“Ouch,” Poe offers with a grin. He looks up, and his smile starts to falter as he catches the uncertain expression on Finn’s face, but there’s something too heavy, too awkward in the moment for him to let it fall completely. “Hey, you got me out too. Least I could do was confirm some fashion choices.” He stretches back on his elbows. “And it does look good on you.”

It’s Finn’s turn to look away, but there’s a tightness in his jaw which is a surefire tell that he’s biting back something he wants to say, and a gentle crinkling around his eyes which is an even clearer one. Poe sighs again, softer this time, and reaches out one hand. As it comes to rest on the leather cuff of Finn’s sleeve, he’s almost sure he can feel the pulse beating beneath it. Maybe. Maybe he’s imagining things.

“You’re sticking around,” he says, or he asks. He’s not quite certain of that either, but the press of Finn’s wrist back against his fingers is unmistakeable.

“Looks that way,” Finn replies. He laughs, more fully this time, and it echoes warmth from the stark metal walls. “Got a name, got a jacket. I’m waiting to find out if I can get a new pair of boots too”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Poe tells him.


End file.
